kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos
*O that David Jaffe intended for Kratos to take on the Norse Mythology gods after having defeated Zeus, and the other Greek gods. Whether this story is yet to unfold, remains to be seen. *By technicality, Kratos managed to free himself from his past in Chains of Olympus. When he gave up his weapons, powers, and abilities, Kratos' tattoo and pale skin were also removed, thus granting him amnesty. Unfortunately, he was forced to regain everything at the cost of his daughter, Calliope. *The main series saw Kratos being stabbed through the stomach, at least once, in every entry. *Also, in each of the main games, he burned a man alive, being the first the Sacrificed Soldier, thenPrometheus, and, in God of War III, Peiritheus. *Most of Kratos' actions during the series were driven by rage and vengeance, except when searching for the Ambrosia to save his daughter, and when saving his brother Deimos, ignoring any and all godly warnings. *In the series, when Kratos encounters any of his brothers or half-brothers, he initially does not intend to battle them, but later on does when they either provoke him or challenge him. Examples are Perseus andHercules. *In early screenshots of God of War, Kratos' tattoo was in the shape of the omega symbol when it was seen on his head. In Mortal Kombat *If both players choose the default costume, P2 will have everything Kratos has red turned blue. **Also, if both players choose his alternate costume, P2 will have Kratos' red tattoo in yellow. *Kratos Medusa's Gaze Fatality is pretty similar to the Medusa's Head Fatality, used by Pagan, a female witch that is from the fighting game called "War Gods", which was developed by Midway, the former company that made Mortal Kombat games. *In his ending, his golden fleece is missing. *His alternate costume is known as "Fear Kratos" from God of War 3. *His eye can be seen on the cover of the PS3 version of Mortal Kombat (2011) (American Cover). *In the end of the Arcade Ladder, when Kratos is beating Shao Kahn, his blades turn into the Blades of Athena. After Shao Kahn is dead, they change back into the Blades of Exile. *Kratos has his own arena: Chamber of the Flame, which is the only arena to have 3 Stage Fatalities. *In Test Your Luck, if Armless Kombat is selected when playing as Kratos, he will only be able to perform four attacks that actually damage the opponent: Front Kick, Back Kick, Spartan Knee and the jump kick. *Whenever it is time to finish Kratos, he will drop his Blades of Exile. **Also, when Kratos is going to finish the opponent, he will unsheathe his Blades of Exile, even if the finisher does not use them at all. **If Kratos is frozen after he drops the Blades of Exile, they will freeze along with him on the ground, no matter how far away they are from him. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' is actually the second fighting game in which Kratos appeared in as a guest fighter. The first being Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny for the PSP. *Whenever a Fatality or X-Ray Move is performed on Kratos, his mouth will not move for some reason, or he has a different animation compared with others. Even when he screams during a Fatality, his mouth does not move. But when he wins, it moves just fine. He also has different reactions to some Fatalities, which, according to Ed Boon, were done to prevent Sony Computer Entertainment from sueing Netherealm Studios. Some examples are: **If Johnny Cage performs his And The Winner Is... Fatality on Kratos, he will not get a trophy planted in his head. **If Mileena's Be Mine Fatality is performed on Kratos, she will not eat Kratos's face, instead she will immediately drop it on the ground. **If Ermac's Pest Control Fatality is performed on Kratos, Kratos will yell at Ermac instead of running around in fear. This could be because he has fought Cronos, who, in body relations, is much larger. **When Raiden does his Transplant Fatality, Kratos' mouth is closed, but light can still be seen coming from his mouth. **When Smoke performs his Smoked Out Fatality on Kratos, his Blades of Exile fade away with him. ***Also, when Smoke performs his Tremor Fatality on Kratos, his mouth will stay closed, but smoke will still come out of his mouth. **When Shang Tsung performs his''' Identity Theft''' Fatality on Kratos, the green glowing lights are placed higher than his eyes. This is probably due to the fact that Kratos' head is a lot smaller than the MK ''characters'. ***This also happens during Quan Chi's X-Ray Move and Sindel's '''Mouthful' Fatality. **When Cyber Sub-Zero performs his Brain Freeze Fatality on Kratos, he does not go into rigor mortis, but simply falls down. **When Stryker does his Have A Blast Fatality on Kratos, Kratos will be in fury instead of being in panic. This could be because Kratos, being a spartan, is supposed to not show fear, no matter what. ***Despite that, he will still be spooked when Shang Tsung does his Bang Bang! fatality on Kratos. **When Kung Lao does his Razor's Edge Fatality on Kratos, he will not panic nor wave his arms during the process of being cut in half. **Oddly enough, when Fatalities such as Shao Kahn's Double Down Fatality is done on Kratos, he will scream with his mouth shut. **When Reptile performs his Acid Yak Fatality on Kratos, he manages to get some of his acid spit into Kratos, even though Kratos didn't open his mouth. **If Noob Saibot's As One Fatality is performed on Kratos, Kratos will not react much when his lower torso gets separated. **When Skarlet's Make It Rain Fatality is performed on Kratos, he will attempt to break free from the blood pillars instead of panicking. **When a Babality is performed on Kratos, his mouth will not move. **When Kenshi performs his Split Ends Fatality on Kratos, Kratos will not flinch when Kenshi throws his sword. **When Rain performs his Bubble Burst Fatality on Kratos, he will not expand, instead he just stands in a "T" stance and will explode. **When Freddy Krueger performs his Tell Em' Freddy Sent Ya Fatality on Kratos, he will look around in a combat-ready stance instead of frightened, as he is already used to surprise attacks. ***When Freddy performs his Welcome to my Nightmare Fatality, Kratos will not try to get out. Instead, he'll attempt to grab Freddy before Freddy slams the door. *When Scorpion performs his Toasty! Fatality on Kratos, he will be in panic while he is burning alive. This is one of the few fatalities where Kratos does not have a different reaction. *His and Scorpion's backstories are very alike. They both had a wife and child who were killed, and they both seek revenge. *Barring the DC Universe characters, Kratos is the first guest character in the Mortal Kombat series alone, the second being Freddy Krueger. *He is the first character to do a sweep move not with a low kick, but with his Blades of Exile, the second being Freddy Krueger, who sweeps with his clawed gloves. *Kratos's Babality references how the gorgons are killed in the God of War games. *Kratos, along with Sheeva, does not have his own avatar in King of the Hill. *His ending shows him killing 3 fighters, who are believed to be Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Baraka. *Kratos' Golden Fleece is the only move that can counter both projectile and melee attacks without being enhanced. *His battle cry was first used in God of War 3 when he was facing Zeus. Slideshow kratos1.jpg kratos2.jpg kratos3.jpg kratos4.jpg kratos6.jpg kratos7.jpg kratos8.jpg kratos9.jpg kratos10.jpg kratos11.jpg kratos12.jpg kratos13.jpg kratos14.jpg ftgj.png kratos15.jpg kratos16.jpg kratos17.jpg kratos18.jpg kratos19.jpg kratos20.jpg kratos21.jpg kratos23.jpg kratos24.jpg Category:Badass Category:Kult of Personality Category:Powerful Category:Kult Category:video gaming legends